cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Shadow/transcript
Note: For clarification, this page uses the template, the article title does not match the URL, the URL shows the true article title. This is the transcript for the first episode of the ''Cybersix'' animated television series, Mysterious Shadow. Transcript Opening theme song: There's a time when the moon reveals its face through the clouds I let out a sigh and want to cry out loud But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive I'm the one they would break in their greed and their pride But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive CYBERSIX Older Man: (muffled yell). Man: What the devil? I say, you can't just- Fixed Idea: (growls). Man: AHH! Cybersix: (gasp) (chatter drowned out by school sounds) Lucas Amato: Then, you all look like this. Some of you still do. Next slide. (laughter) Lucas: Huh? Principal: We are all looking forward to having you, Mr. Seidelman. (laughter continues) Lucas: All right, uh, now, uh- (inaudible) Principal: Here we are. Adrian Seidelman: "Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too- uh, too rude and- Lori Anderson: (giggles) (gasps) Lori's Gang: He can't do that. Lucas: What a day. Lori's Gang: Time to teach him a lesson. Let's do it. (city sounds) Adrian: oh, sorry. I didn't- Lori's Gang: Hey, you are something, eh, friend? Adrian: Pardon? Lori's Gang: (90s lingo) Adrian: How did you-? Lucas: Followed the lambs from school. Adrian Seidelman, yes? Lucas Amato, Biology. Adrian: Oh, uh, hi. Literature. Lucas: Oh, you're not the new karate teacher? Adrian: What? Lucas: It's just a joke. Come on, let's grab a coffee. (mumbles) You're not from the city, are you? Adrian: Oh, uh, a small village. Can I ask you, uh, I've got a student... Lucas: Oh, Lori. Yeah. She's a good kid. A little mixed up. (cheers) I'm a city boy myself. (cont' cheers) Something wrong? Adrian: I better go. Thanks for the coffee, Lucas. Lucas: Oh well. (cheers) What the? Hey! Cybersix: You. Stay away. Lucas: What? Who are you? Impossible. I can't believe it. Acid? How did you get up here? Cybersix: Please, give me the vial. It's mine. Lucas: What? Cybersix: You must have it. Lucas: What- what are you? What do you want? Cybersix: The vial. Lucas: You can't just come in here and expect- Cybersix: You're in great danger. Please. Lucas: Are you hurt? Cybersix: No. Just give me the vial. Lucas: Let me help you. Cybersix: Don't! Run! Fixed Idea: You killed brother! Lucas: Leave her alone! Techno: (gasp) Older Man: Is there a war going on that we should know about? Fixed Idea: Shut up! You make money. Techno: Yes, sir. We have the engraver and printer. Dr. Von Reichter: Get them started right away and then load up the truck. Techno: Yes, sir. Right away. There is one other thing, sir. Von Reichter: Yes? Techno: A Fixed Idea has been deactivated. Only the clothes were left. It's vial empty. Von Reichter: Impossible. I will send my son, Jose. Techno: Yes. I have an idea who, I'm watching someone, sir. Von Reichter: Jose will deal with this puzzle. Ship the cargo now. Jose? Jose: Yes, father? Lucas: She was- she was strange, but- but beautiful. And- and the- the monsters- Adrian: Come on, you must've been dreaming. Lucas: Ha! Haven't got the imagination. Then it evaporated. Poof! I've never seen anything like it. Adrian: Monsters? It was just a dream. Lucas: Am I dreaming this? Adrian: (gasp) Put it away. Lucas: What's the matter? Adrian: Please. Lucas: Hey, what? Adrian: Be careful, Lucas. Lucas: Wait. Adrian! Techno: Jose? Jose: I'm Jose. Techno: You're just a kid. Jose: You will do exactly as I say. In the future you will sit in my presence. Lucas: Adrian! Adrian: Maybe you should give it to her? Lucas: No. Techno: Look, this hole. Jose: A hole? Adrian: You can get killed. She sounds dangerous. Lucas: I think she's in trouble. Jose: The Fixed Idea was found under his window? Techno: Yes, sir. Jose: And you think he knows what happened? Lucas: She never tried to hurt me. Huh? Shh. Huh? Who would do this? Adrian: Next time give her the vial. It's my fault. If I hadn't come here... Five fingers, a heart, but I'm not like them. I don't need a friend. Do I? He's in danger, I have to help him, as he helped me. Fixed Idea: (yawn) Jose: Wake up! Listen you, do exactly as I say. Stay here and watch. Fixed Idea: Watch what? Jose: The apartment, you fool. Huh? Get her! Cybersix: Out, now. Lucas: Wait a sec. Cybersix: Trust me. Please, give me the vial. Am I who you want? Jose: A- a Cyber. But- so you are the one behind this. Cybersix: (whistle) Hey! He wants his vial back? Then try to catch me, little boy. Jose: No! Catch her you worthless mutants. I'm going to the warehouse, you stay here with the others, make sure they don't lose her. Techno: Yes, sir. Lucas: Okay, I guess that's it for homework tonight, Lori. Warehouse, huh? Cybersix: Come on, you thugs, catch me. Techno: Fools! Lumps! Jose: Bring the truck and start loading. Did I say follow your own rhythm, take your time? No! Hurry you fools! Cybersix: Shh. Hey, bonehead, your brains are showing. Jose: Get her. He'll take care of her, you have to load this truck. Hurry up. Fixed Idea: Let's go, sir. Jose: I give the orders here. Shut up. You idiot, we lost everything. Lucas: Who are you? What's your name? Wait. Will I see you again? Von Reichter: What do you mean you lost the money? And a woman, what woman? A tattoo? Cyber Six?! You must be mistaken. Alive. Cyber Six, alive? My most profound failure, alive. Cybersix: You can come after me and I won't run. Endng theme song: As the rain falls on the mountains All my sorrow just salty tears I whisper your name until we’re together Our love will coquer fear Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes (animated series) Category:Transcripts